1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the invention relates to golf club covers and more particularly to a combination golf club cover which incorporates a brush and a scraper as integral parts of the cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the years golfers have developed a number of accessory products for use with golf clubs and golf bags. These include a variety of golf club covers, cleaning equipment, decorative items, and novelty items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,799 discloses a basic golf club cover; U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,812 discloses a type of golf club cover which is readily detachable from a golf bag; U.S. Pat. No. 625,862 discloses a decorative golf club cover with tassels; U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,652 discloses a cover and towel means; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,419 discloses a self-polishing golf club cover.
Although many of the above referenced patents relate to some form of a golf club cover, none of these inventions teach or suggest a combination golf club cover which opens to allow easy placement of the golf club and then snaps securely closed around the golf club and a brush and scraper integrally incorporated into the golf club cover for easy use in cleaning the golf clubs, particularly while the golfer is on the fairways or playing the game. It is therefore highly desirable to provide such a combination golf club cover.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination snap locked golf club cover, brush, and scraper which is cost effective yet operationally efficient.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination snap locked golf club cover, brush, and scraper which can be adapted for use with any given golf club.
It is also highly desirable to provide a combination snap locked golf club cover, brush, and scraper which readily interfaces with the golf club itself, and eliminates the need for carrying an individual golf club brush as well as an individual golf club scraper as extraneous accessories within the golf bag.
It is finally highly desirable to provide a combination snap locked golf club cover, brush, and scraper which incorporates all of the above mentioned features and objects.